Rino Romano Narrations
17 Again (2009) TV Spot 500 Days of Summer (2009) Trailer * "This is not a love story, it's a story about love. 500 days of Los Angeles, of promises, of uncertainty, of summer." * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents 500 Days of Summer. 500 days of magic, of distance, of tenderness. Starring Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Tom. and Zooey Deschanel as Summer." * "500 days of intimacy, of awkwardness, of passion, 500 days of fury, of exquisite, of summer." * "500 Days of Summer. Coming soon." 9 (2009) Trailer * "In the final days of humanity, a scientist gave his nine creations; the spark of life." * "From producer Tim Burton and Timur Bekmambetov. After our world ended, our mission began." * "1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9." * "Elijah Wood. John C. Reilly. Jennifer Connelly. Christopher Plummer. Crispin Glover. Martin Landau." * "9." Adventureland (2009) Trailer America's Got Talent Promos Another Cinderella Story (2008) Trailer Another Year (2010) TV Spot Are We Done Yet? (2007) Trailer * "No one thought a guy like Nick Persons would settle down. But now, he's a family man who's about to get a big surprise. Well, they're leaving the city behind through a new life in the country." * "Now, they're getting close to nature and experiencing the joys of family life. He may be in over his head. But he's about to realize that he's not just building a home, he's building a family." * "Are We Done Yet?" The Bachelorette Promos Back to the Future (1985) on Cartoon Network Promo Bandslam (2009) Trailer The Batman Promos Betty White's Off Their Rockers Promos Big Momma's House 2 (2006) TV Spot Bridesmaids (2011) TV Spot Bring it On: Fight to the Finish (2009) Trailer Bruno (2009) TV Spot The Change-Up (2011) Trailer * "Meet Dave, family man. Meet Mitch, single man." * "From the director of Wedding Smashers and the writers of The Hangover. This summer, change is coming." * "Ryan Reynolds is Jason Bateman. Jason Bateman is Ryan Reynolds. The Change-Up." Chicken Little (2005) Trailer * "He saw the signs, he tried to tell us. Now, in our darkest hour, he has a plan to save us all. If it comes to saving the world, it helps to be a little chicken." * "Chicken Little." Couples Retreat (2009) Trailer Curious George Promos Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) Trailer Date Night (2010) TV Spot Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) TV Spot Dinner with Schmucks (2010) Trailer The Duff (2015) Trailer Easy A (2010) TV Spot Entertainment Tonight Promos Entourage Promos Four Christmases (2008) TV Spot Hellcats Promos High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) Trailer * "On October 24th, the musical experience of a generation becomes a motion picture event." * "From Walt Disney Pictures. High School Musical 3: Senior Year." The History Boys (2006) TV Spot The Invention of Lying (2009) TV Spot It's Complicated (2009) Trailer * "Meet Jane, mother, businesswoman, successful, compassionate, independent, responsible, divorced. Meet Jake, father, lawyer, charming, sentimental, unreliable, Jane's ex. Meet Adam, friend, divorced, available, mature, solid, stable, successful, Jane's architect." * "This Christmas, Universal Pictures presents..." * "From Nancy Meyers, writer and director of Something Has to Give. Meryl Streep. Steve Martin. Alec Baldwin. It's Complicated." Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) Trailer Love & Other Drugs (2010) Trailer *''"This fall, once in a while someone comes along and changes everything you believe about yourself."'' *''"Jake Gyllenhaal. Anne Hathaway. Love and Other Drugs."'' Marley & Me (2008) Trailer * "This Christmas, get ready for a surprise." * "On December 25th, give your family the gift of Marley. He may be the world's worst dog, but he brings out the best in their family." * "Marley and Me." Monsters University (2013) Trailer * "Imagine a university. This is the college where it all began." * "This summer, Disney-Pixar presents, from the faculty that brought you Toy Story 3, WALL-E, Finding Nemo, and Up. First day of classes, June 21st." * "Monsters University, in 3D." Neighbors (2014) TV Spot Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (2016) TV Spot Night at the Museum (2006) TV Spot The Office Promos Paper Heart (2009) TV Spot Parenthood Promos Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) TV Spot The Pink Panther 2 (2009) TV Spot Ponyo (2008) TV Spot The Prince and Me (2004) TV Spot Reba Promos The Rocker (2008) Trailer Role Models (2008) TV Spot Seven Psychopaths (2012) TV Spot Sex Drive (2008) Trailer * "From Summit Entertainment. This October, Sex Drive." South Park Promos The Vampire Diaries Promos The Voice Promos Wanted (2008) Trailer * "On June 27th. The student. The master." * "Wanted." What's New, Scooby-Doo? Promos Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2011) Promo Yes Man (2008) Trailer Zodiac (2007) TV Spot Category:Narrations